The four Ed-sketeers
by DW Ed girl
Summary: One-shots about random episode s following Ed, Edd, DW, n Eddy. Rated M to be safe


"W-w-w-w-w-water..." Eddy groaned as he crawled over the sandbox.

"H2O, please..." Double D groaned as he trampled on Eddy's head, shoving it into the sandbox.

"Gravy." Ed said in his usual tone, although it was slowed.

"Cold air...not hot..." DW whimpered, her blue tank top stuck to her body from sweat and blonde hair skewed. Her green cargo shorts were filling with sand, making her very uncomfortable.

"I'm frying!" Eddy yelled, turning over in the sand box.

"Is this death?" DW said as she threw herself out of the sand box onto the ground next to it. She remembered how Double D said pigs rolled around in mud to cool off, maybe the same worked for soil in a suburban park?

Pointless rolling around told her no, it did not.

"The fat lady just sang, gang." DW heard Eddy whine. If only Sarah hadn't tricked them out of Ed's kitchen. The freezer he had worked so beautifully...this was the end...

"My life is flashing before my eyes." DW heard Ed say, the girl looking at her skateboard that lay across the walkway from them.

"What life?" Eddy asked.

Alright, she snorted a laugh at that one.

After that though, it was back to thinking all was lost...

"What are you guys doing?" they heard Kevin ask.

"What?" Eddy asked.

Looking up, the four Eds did in fact see Kevin standing - well, sitting on his bike - across from them on the pavement. At the sudden appearance, all four of them shot up in an attempt to not look like desperate weirdos in the park.

"Uh...nothing." They said in unison, not fooling the bike kid for a minute.

He raised an eyebrow at them with a mocking sneer.

"Dorks." he said, turning around and beginning to ride out of the park.

"Dorks?" Ed asked, although Kevin was already putting distance between himself and the Eds.

DW was glad the jerk was gone, though. As if they needed any interaction with Kevin to make the already miserable day any worse-

"Hey Kevin, where're you going?" Eddy called out, always looking to be involved in some form of social event. He hated to admit, even to himself, but Kevin was a member of the 'in crowd'. Where he was going was sure to be some form of gathering.

"Don't answer. Don't answer. Don't answer.." DW crossed her fingers. She didn't care where Kevin was going, truth be told, as long he wasn't anywhere near them.

"To Nazz's sprinkler party, Stupid!" Kevin called back, for some reason answering him.

DW groaned when she saw the curious look on Eddy's face. Well, toady just seemed to be one bad thing after another. Of all the places Nazz could party with the other kids...

"Sprinkler party?" Eddy asked out loud, the gears practically turning in front of the whole of the Eds as he considered the party.

"You're not invited!" Kevin called back again, as if trying to either specify they shouldn't be there, or wanting to rub it in their faces that they weren't allowed.

"It's hard to tell with him." DW said to herself, walking over to grab her skateboard as she already knew where Eddy was going to go with this.

"Woo hoo! Sprinkler party!" Eddy cheered. "Hear that gang? A chance to cool off and score some social points, too!"

"Yeah, I don't know why he said we're not invited." DW said, going back over to the boys with her skateboard under her arm. "Like, that's literally not going to be a problem."

"Hmm...we have so much preparation to do." Eddy said in thought, pulling the other three Eds into a huddle.

"Okay, we'll start by..."

 **Ed Edd DW n Eddy**

* * *

The door to Eddy's bedroom opened as the four Eds walked into Eddy's room.

"It's time to put the plan into action." Eddy said, walking smoothly into his chambers.

Ed, Double D, and DW were right behind him, when DW stopped to gawk at Eddy's room. As she did, Double D smacked into her from behind, knocking his hat down to cover his eyes. As he was stopped, Ed bumped behind him too. It didn't stop him for long though, as he looked away immediately and walked off towards Eddy's bed.

"Relax guys, don't do anything I wouldn't."Eddy called out from over by his dresser. "Make yourself at home."

Ed proceeded to jump in Eddy's bed, crawling under his sheets and -...well, generally be himself.

DW decided to take the chair by the mirror and desk combo.

"Always 'groovy' being in this time capsule." DW commented, always being caught off guard at seeing the 70s design of her friend's room.

"Hah. Cute." Eddy retorted.

Double D wasn't sure where to sit, seeing no comfortable or, frankly, sanitary options.

While rummaging around randomly for...whatever it was he was looking for, DW wasn't sure what, Eddy did look up a few times to check on his guests.

Ed being weird in his bed? Guess he should have seen that coming.

DW cracking knuckles one at a time by his mirror stand? Meh.

Double D standing around awkwardly? That was a no go!

"Hey Double D!" Eddy called out. "Sit anywhere, you know!"

Double D just stood there though, with his hands behind his back.

"I'll stand as per usual, Eddy." he answered. "Thank you."

"What are you looking for?" DW asked with a curious, yet unsure chuckle. There was no in-between with her group of friends. Whatever he was looking for was going to be really good, or really bad.

"Oh yeah!" Eddy called out, pulling a key out from one of the drawers of his dresser. "I was looking for this!" he answered, waving it around like a child with a new toy.

"Now for the secret of schmoozing.." Eddy drawled, walking over to another dresser in his room. DW and Double D watched in curiosity as he did so, Ed reading a magazine he found in Eddy's bed.

"The rapture of rap..." Eddy continued, opening the dresser, revealing a set of drawers with locks on them.

"The snap, crackle, pop of cool..." he said.

DW wasn't even listening as the tomboy looked at the cool dresser.

"Behold gang!" Eddy announced. "Swimsuits of the gods!"

"Huh?" DW said, coming back down from looking at the cool dresser Eddy had to see the box he was holding. In it was a set of three red speedos with yellow dots on them. The green cushion they were lying on slowly popped upwards, revealing a secret compartment with a set of three skimpy blue bikinis and bottoms with green dots. It was likely some party set.

"Okay, so they're my brothers..." he admitted.

"My word, they look like napkins.." Double D noted.

"Cool box, Eddy." Ed complimented.

"Where'd you get the dresser from?" DW asked, wanting one for herself.

Eddy had to resist face palming because he was holding his brother's old swimsuits.

 **Ed Edd DW n Eddy**

* * *

Double D had taken to the bathroom down the hall, wanting to give himself some privacy from the others. Poor guy.

DW and Ed took to the front yard to change, confused as to why Double D was so shy about changing in private.

"Maybe he doesn't want us to see under his hat." DW snickered, having tossed her shorts off to the side so she could get her tank top off easier. She threw that to the side as well.

"Or because he doesn't want us to see the portal he needs to open to have the tendrils of Dimension G hold his shoes." Ed said with a laugh, his shirt and jacket on Eddy's grill as her stepped out of his pants.

DW turned to look at the lug as she stepped out of her shorts, tossing them off to the side as she stood bare to the world.

Ed was now in his dirty underwear as he continued to rant off possible monsters from other worlds that Double D could be using to help him change.

"Ed," DW started, drawing Ed's attention to look at his naked friend. "How many times have we told you, big guy?"

Ed looked down. "Double D doesn't have tendrils to serve his bidding." he said, peeling off his worn out underwear and grabbing the speedos Eddy gave him.

"That's right. If Double D is using anything, it's probably nanobots." DW said, the second sentence mostly to herself. She wasn't ruling out any kind of machine with the brainier Ed.

 **Ed Edd DW n Eddy**

* * *

DW and Ed walked back into Eddy's room to see him still dolling himself up. Double D was off by the dresser where the speedos were held, his hands covering his stomach.

DW could feel herself getting a wedgie from the bikini briefs she was wearing. The top itself was also constricting around her chest, making breathing not difficult, but definitely challenged.

"What'd we miss?" DW asked.

"He's still at it." Double D answered. "Where were you two at?" he asked.

"Me and Ed-"

"Ed and I _._ " Double D corrected.

" _Me and Ed_ ," DW sneered, knowing the poor grammar would annoy Double D, "Went outside to change."

Double D raised an eyebrow. "Outside? You two went to the back yard to change?"

"No, don't be silly." DW assured him. "We did it in the front yard."

Double D's eyebrows shot up. "Why?!"

"Uh...because you can't see the Cul-de-Sac from the back yard." DW said like it was obvious. "It's hot outside, but Eddy has a good view of the neighborhood." she said. It was true - he had a good view of the bowl and the road that lead out of the neighborhood.

"B-b-b-but what if somebody saw you like that?" Double asked.

"Then they would have seen me and Ed naked?" DW answered, simply stating the obvious. For the life of her, DW couldn't figure out what Double D was trying to get at. "And who was going to see us? Everyone's already at the party." Of course she didn't want to be seen naked by everyone, but that didn't matter if everyone except for the Eds were at a party. Who would've seen them?

Double D didn't want to go any further with this if DW wasn't going to understand. It hurt sometimes to be the only one that actually thought about things.

"Ha!" Eddy cheered, finally ready for the party. As he did, he slipped on some spilled sun screen, falling flat on his back.

The other three Eds stood there, DW and Ed holding in their laughter from Eddy falling while Double D spoke up.

"Perhaps they're a bit to...confining." he said, voicing his opinion about the swimsuits.

DW's laughter died in her throat as she had to comment on the apparel. "Yeah, it's kind of giving me a wedgie. And not in the fun way. Plus, it's hurting my chest." she said, slowly stretching her body around to lighten the stress of the pieces.

It didn't work.

"What?!" Eddy asked. "No way, Jose - we're cooking." He explained. "People used to try to be cool, but now it's hot. WE"RE HOT!"

Double D looked at him skeptically while DW was making faces at how uncomfortable her pieces were, and Ed still making faces.

"Do you two feel hot?" Double D asked Ed and DW.

"I'm half baked." Ed answered.

"Yeah, it's like a thousand degrees today." DW answered.

Eddy wanted to rattail them all with his towel. The other three Eds were nowhere near hot.

Double D, DW, and Ed were watching Eddy look over the fence of the Van Bartonschmeer house, getting a good look at the party to see who was there.

"Kevin, Sarah, Jimmy, boring..." Eddy said, looking at the other kids of the neighborhood paying around.

"Oh, Nazz is here." Eddy noted.

"What a surprise." DW said, rolling her eyes. "Nazz is at a party she's throwing."

"Johnny 2x4, Rolf..." Eddy continued, ignoring her.

"Rolf?" DW asked, then grinned. "Maybe this won't be so bad after all." she said. He was always entertaining.

"Man, everybody's here!" Eddy said. At that moment, the other three Eds climbed on the fence to see who was there also.

Eddy, Double D, and DW jumped back to the ground, but Ed stayed up there.

"Looks like fun!" he said, throwing his leg up over the fence.

Eddy caught sight of this and moved to stop him.

"Whoa! Hold on, Mr. Happy!" he said, grabbing Ed by the back of his speedo and pulling him back down. The bigger Ed hit the ground, landing on his back. He Picked himself up with no problem, only for Eddy to pull the other Eds into another huddle.

"Listen gang, the entrance to a party is everything." Eddy said, looking to DW for confirmation.

"Got it." she said too answer his curiosity, pulling her house key from out of her bikini cup and showed it off.

"Good. Now listen..." Eddy started.

 **Ed Edd DW n Eddy**

* * *

DW opened her the front door if the house and led the other three Eds in. She walked them through the living room, towards the kitchen.

"Man, I can't wait to see the look on her face." DW said to herself, referring to how Nazz had not invited them to the party she was throwing.

Was it likely her friends would make a mess of things mess it up? Probably.

Was DW counting on it? Definitely.

"Alright gang," Eddy started as they reached the sliding glass door that separated the Van Bartonschmeer's kitchen from the back yard.

"One..." Eddy counted off.

"Two..." DW joined, squeezing the handle on the door to open it.

"Three!" Eddy, Double D, and DW said simultaneously.

"Quack!" Ed said with them.

DW pulled the sliding door open, giving the other three Eds the chance to run into the backyard like the maniacs they were.

"YEAH!" Eddy yelled as he charged, leading Double D and Ed into the back yard.

DW giggled. She liked her friends.

DW walked calmly into the backyard as she watched the other Eds run around, getting their attention and vaulting over Jimmy while he was in the kiddie pool.

"It's about his size, anyway." DW said, walking over to Nazz who was getting up to check on the Eds. Or was it because Kevin was going over to them?

"Oh great..." DW heard Sarah whine.

Kevin looked down at the Eds. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked, after all he wanted to make sure the dorks wouldn't be here.

Eddy shot up, puffing out his chest to look macho - or like cornered animals do to scare off prey. DW had watched too many documentaries with Double D.

"What's it look like?" Eddy countered.

Sarah looked at them, annoyed. "Who invited them?" she asked aloud.

DW was nearby when she Sarah spoke, though. "I did, you little -" she started, but remembered she was Ed's sister and figured she shouldn't be name-calling. "- brat." She said, looking directly at her and enjoying the scowl on the little girl's normally angry face.

DW didn't care. Ed was forgiving.

Sarah scowled and wanted to say something, but knew she had no way to get around this.

DW turned to head over to Nazz, who was defusing a fight between Eddy and Kevin. It seemed to work as they went all googoo-eyed at her.

As she walked over to Nazz, DW noted that Ed was bothering Sarah over by one of the sprinklers and sprayed her with water from it. Good for him. She watched Double D drag him over to the food table to get a bite, while Eddy went over to a lawn chair to tan.

Alright, time to talk to Nazz.

DW looked around and saw Kevin talking with Rolf. She made her way over to them.

"-man, the party's not cursed. Fluffy just brought some bad food." Kevin said, reassuring his foreign friend.

"Hey Shovel chin!" DW said, getting his attention.

Turning around, he expected Nazz, but found it was the fourth Ed in the neighborhood.

"Oh. What is it, dork?" he asked.

"Ha. Cute. Hey, have you seen Nazz?" she asked.

Kevin looked over to the Van Bartonschmeer house. "Yeah. She went inside to get more ice and drinks."

DW blinked at how surprisingly mild he sounded. OR it could have been the heat. Or the skimpy swimsuit Eddy gave her.

"Thanks." DW said, heading over to the house.

 **Ed Edd DW n Eddy**

* * *

Walking into the kitchen, DW found Nazz emptying a bag of ice into a cooler, a similar empty bag on the counter behind her.

Looking up, she found the Ed girl in the kitchen.

"Oh, hi Edwin!" Nazz greeted. "Glad you're here, sis." she said in her happy voice.

"Hey, I didn't remember you telling me about a party today." DW started. "In our backyard."

Nazz finished dumping the ice in the cooler and tossed the bag into the sink. "It was a spur of the moment thing." she explained. "Everyone was so hot today, I though it be good for the Cul de Sac if we all had a little party."

"Right. Everyone but the Eds?" DW accused.

Nazz looked at her quizzically. "What? No. Everyone was invited. I ran into Sarah going to the store to get some ice cream. We talked and thought it be a good day for a party."

Nazz closed the lid on the cooler. "Look, I told her to grab Jimmy, then I ran into Johnny and told him to grab Rolf. Then I ran into Kevin and told him to look around for you guys."

Alright she had to give Nazz that one. It explained why Kevin even rode up to them in the first place. He probably changed his mind when he saw them goofing off in the sand box, or when he saw them in general.

"...fine." DW said, walking back towards the door to head to the backyard.

"Edwin, wait!" Nazz called. "Help me?" she asked, referring to the cooler.

DW turned around to look at her twin sister. "Let's just get Ed to grab it. Or Kevin so he can show off to you." DW sneered that last part.

Nazz gave her an incredulous look. "Please help me?" she insisted again.

 **Ed Edd DW n Eddy**

* * *

The Van Bartonschmeer sisters dropped the cooler on the grass next to the table, watching as Ed was talking to Johnny and Double was talking to Sarah. Jimmy was between them both.

"-and he probably just didn't want us here." DW continued, as she rose herself up. Nazz also stood up, stretching her back.

Nazz groaned, closing her eyes to prepare for the upcoming argument between herself and her sister.

"Edwin," Nazz started. "For the last time, Kevin said he told you guys about the party and said you would be here in no time."

"Just so you wouldn't go looking for us!" DW insisted. "It's reverse psychosis!"

"You mean Psychology?" Nazz asked, pretty sure what Edwin was trying to tell her. She loved her sister, but Edwin wasn't the brains of the family. Or the Eds.

"Yeah, whatever. Look, I'm telling you he didn't want us here." DW insisted.

"Alright, look. Maybe he did, or maybe he didn't. The point is you guys ARE here. Just for once Edwin, can you enjoy yourself without getting riled up?" Nazz said. "It's a hot day. If Kevin was trying to ditch you, I'll talk to him later. Otherwise, enjoy the party. It's hot out." Nazz finished simply, walking away before the conversation escalated. She knew how Edwin could get riled up easily, and knew it was probably just the heat getting to her sister.

She turned to DW, however to get one last piece in.

"And maybe you should go change your swimsuit?" Nazz suggested.

"Why? To skimpy for you?" DW countered. She knew how she looked, but didn't care.

"No, it just looks really uncomfortable." Nazz said, turning to head over to the speakers where the other kids were heading.

Looking at the straps, DW noted that they _were_ digging into her skin. It felt like she was wearing a rubber band.

Nazz walked away, and DW noticed Sarah, Jimmy, and Johnny were also leaving the table. She saw Double D poking a the pig's head Rolf brought, and Ed flailing around like a monster.

A regular day for her friends, really.

Eddy caught attention of the scene of Double D nerding out, DW complaining, and Ed being himself and thought it best to intervene before all but DW were kicked out.

She lived here, after all.

"Guys!" Eddy said, walking over to the scene before him. "GUYS!" he tried again, this time butting Double D and Ed's heads together, and kicking the party table into DW.

Eddy lowered Double D and Ed's heads together, and motioned for DW to come over.

"Stop talking shop." Eddy said.

Suddenly, Nazz emerged from behind the shed. As she did, music from the standing speakers began to blare. All the kids that weren't the Eds were in between them dancing.

"Look, music!" Eddy said. "Let's mumbo!" he said, leading the two male Eds behind him into the crowd. DW followed suit, but she didn't really know how to dance.

Fortunately for her, it didn't matter because as soon as they made it the kids dispersed, heading over to the table again to grab a bite to eat.

"Huh?" the Eds said, but Eddy quickly regained composure, pulling the other three into another huddle.

"Okay, gang." Eddy started. "Time to pull off...the big one."

Dispersing, Double D and Ed went over to one of the sprinklers while DW and Eddy went to the shed.

Digging around between tools and junk, DW found the old megaphone her Aunt Marion gave them.

"Here it is!" she said, tossing it to Eddy who caught it.

"Now to find the batteries." DW said, standing up. Looking around however, revealed that Eddy had already left.

"Whoops." DW said, leaving the shed. She also could have sworn she felt her swim pieces begin to loosen.

As she exited the shed, DW saw Eddy standing on the taller fence in the backyard. The thing was about three stories tall.

If you lived next to Johnny 2x4, you'd want a fence that big too.

DW ran over to the other two Eds on the ground, all the while she could swear her swim suit was becoming lighter.

"What is he saying up there?" Double D asked.

"I dunno. He took the megaphone before I could give him the batteries." DW answered.

They watched as he tossed it over the fence. DW decided Johnny had a new megaphone because there was no way she was going over to that kid's yard.

Eddy raised his hands and jumped off of the fence, flipping once in the air and landing on Double D and Ed's shoulders, the boy's grabbing Eddy's legs to hold him as the force of his landing threw them off balance momentarily.

DW rushed over to...well, she just held her hands out in case Eddy fell over so he wouldn't hit her head or something. She didn't know what else to do after that. She knew she wasn't going to catch him if he fell.

It took a few scary minutes for Double D and Ed to steady themselves, but they managed it. When they were finally stable, they stood proudly.

"YEAH!" the Ed boys announced with DW looking on it surprise. This was usually the time when something lousy would happen-

 _Snap_

As if on cue, the speedos the boys were wearing snapped and shot off towards the other kids, going into various conditions that put them beyond recovery.

Following that, the bikini and briefs DW was wearing snapped off as well, the top flying over the fence and the bottoms flying off who knows were.

The Eds covered themselves the best they could. This wasn't like earlier for DW and Ed. An hour ago, there was guaranteed to be no one around to see them.

"huh." she said, putting her hands on her hips.

They looked around frantically for a place to hide, until Eddy found it.

"Quick!" he said. "Into the kiddie pool!"

The boys ran to it, covering themselves along the way. DW ran with them, but she hadn't been so modest about covering herself.

"What are we going to do, now?" Double D asked frantically.

"I don't know." DW said. "It's still so hot out."

"That is not the dilemma right now." Double D practically snarled.

Before he could think of something, Sarah and Jimmy came over, likely wanting to use the pool themselves.

"Quick!" Eddy said, elbowing the bickering Eds. "Act natural!" he insisted. On cue, the other Eds in the pool joined him in splashing around softly to cover themselves.

Sarah and Jimmy arrived, the younger girl looking as angry as she usually did.

"Quit hogging the pool." she said. "It's our turn."

"No it isn't." Eddy calmly insisted, trying not to panic or throw Sarah into a fit. If she tore apart the pool in a rage, it was over for them.

"Yes it is..." Sarah warned, looking like she about to lunge and shred the pool in a rage.

"We are not moving." Ed joined in, closing his eyes with his lovable dopey look.

"ED!" Sarah screamed. "GET OUT!"

"Hit the road, babyface!" DW said, splashing some of the water on Sarah.

"Put an egg in your shoe and beat it." Eddy warned, preparing to splash Sarah with more water.

Double D wasn't sure how this was supposed to keep Sarah away.

"Come on, Sarah." Jimmy insisted, cowering at the thought of the Eddy and DW tag-teaming them. DW was the only Ed not afraid to challenge Sarah for any reason. "Let's leave these guys alone." Jimmy finished, pulling his friend away.

"Put a top on, you weirdo!" Sarah called out as she let Jimmy drag her away.

"It's hot out!" DW called back, trying to make a cover story.

Ed started laughing as Double D wiped his forehead.

"Phew." he said. "That was close."

"Ah, what was she gonna' do?" DW asked, always confident to stand up to Sarah.

No matter how many times she had lost to the younger girl.

"I'm more worried about our state of attire." Double insisted, trying to get the girl to see something close to reason. She had no problem being naked like the moody hippie she was, and that was fine to him. HE just didn't want to get caught in the state he was in, and neither did Eddy or Ed.

"Hey guys." Nazz greeted, walking over to the Eds in the pool carrying a glass of lemonade for herself.

"AHH!" The boys screamed.

"Oh, hey." DW greeted her sister.

"You all look cool in there." Nazz said, stirring her drink. "Mind if I join you?"

"Uh..." the boys groaned, trying to think of something.

"Ed's got three nipples like that bad guy from James Bond." Eddy said, pointing to Ed.

Nazz laughed, but turned to head to the food table. "You're so funny!" she said, walking away.

"How did that work?" DW asked. "I mean, she's not bright, but-" she tried to say, but was cut off by Double D pointing to Rolf who was heading over to the table.

"Look!" he said, pointing his arm between DW and Eddy.

As he mentioned it, Rolf walked over to the food table carrying a large chocolate cake.

"Yum!" Ed said, standing up to exit the pool.

"Chocolate!" DW said, also rising to exit the pool.

They both took one naked step out of the pool before Eddy pulled Ed back in while Double D pulled DW back in.

"Are you two nuts?!" Eddy asked, not about to let himself be embarrassed by his friends drawing attention to himself like this.

"I want cake..." DW whimpered.

"We can't be seen like this!" Double D insisted.

"But cake!" Ed insisted.

"Think Ed." Eddy began. "Sarah will see you naked, and tell your mom."

Ed's eyes widened. "Sarah will tell Mom! And Mom will tell Dad! And Dad will say 'Honey, what's for dinner.'!"

"Alright, but that's not my problem." DW said, moving to get out of the pool to get some cake. Eddy and Double D grabbed her and pulled her down again.

"What do you think would happen if your mother found out you were naked at a party?" Double D asked.

DW frowned at the thought. "Just give me your shirt then." she said.

"You're still bottomless." Double D snapped.

The four of them looked at the other kids eating the cake, the Eds licking their lips in misery at being unable to have any.

"Ah!" Double D yelled, looking at his pruning hands. "I believe our bodies are soaking up all the water in the pool!"

"Shut up." Eddy grumbled.

"Wouldn't be a problem if we just _got out_ of the pool." DW said, crossing her arms and looking to the side.

"Shut up." Eddy grumbled again.

 **Ed Edd DW n Eddy**

* * *

Dusk had begun to set as the sky turned a dark shade of orange, the temperature finally dropping to cooler level that actually called for a decent amount of clothing.

The other kids now in their clothes as they sat around a fire Nazz and Kevin had started. They were roasting hot dogs as they sat together, laughing together and eating as they enjoyed the mellowed party.

Except for the Eds, still trapped in the pool as they began to freeze.

Each Ed had wrapped their arms around themselves in order to keep warm.

"F-Fire g-good. Warm." Ed groaned through chattering teeth, rubbing his arms and sides to generate some body heat.

"S-Shut up." Eddy grumbled through his own chattering teeth. He too was rubbing his arms and sides to warm up the best he could.

"W-we s-should g-get out." DW insisted, not caring about if all of them were seen naked anymore, but lacking the will to move against the air.

" _S-shut up._ " Eddy growled .

 **Ed Edd DW n Eddy**

* * *

Dusk had fully set in the Cul de Sac, as the dark sky in the night was contrasted by the orange horizon.

The neighborhood kids had gone inside to set up for movies and snacks, save for Nazz who was cleaning up the backyard a little bit.

"That should do it." she said aloud, dragging the garbage bag behind her. Halfway to the house, she saw the Eds and her sister still in the kiddie pool, not seeing them shivering in the faded light.

"Hey, you guys should dry off and come in." Nazz called out, catching their attention. "Aren't you cold?" she asked.

"Y-yes. V-very." DW said whimpered, her sister not hearing a word she said.

"F-Fire g-good." Ed said lowly.

"Uh..." Eddy started, racking his brain for _any_ excuse. "N-no. W-we're good!" he replied.

Nazz just stared at them, until she shrugged. "Alright, well if you want to, you can sleep inside tonight." Nazz offered. "You have your key, right Edwin?" she asked, making sure her sister could get inside. Sometimes the glass doors locked up, so they always carried their keys with them.

"Y-yep." DW answered, nodding her head from both an answer and the cold.

"Alright, cool." Nazz said, dragging the trash bag inside.

 **Ed Edd DW n Eddy**

* * *

The kids had long since gone to sleep, 'camping' in Nazz and DW's living room with their sleeping bags.

Except for the Eds. They were still freezing in the pool, chattering teeth and rubbing their arms to keep warm. The only thing keeping them from a pitch black night was the crescent moon in the dark sky.

They had soaked up all of the water in the pool by now, and sat cramped together in the tiny thing.

Double D had come down from his freezing daze and looked around, seeing no one was looking, or even outside.

"I-I t-think the coast is c-c-c-clear now, Eddy." he said, looking to his equally freezing friend. Double D may have been wearing a shirt, but it was soaked from earlier and to wet to provide warmth.

Eddy nodded in agreement. "T-then lets g-get out of here." he said. He turned to Ed to get his attention. "Ed." Eddy started, lightly patting his face to get his attention. "Come on, Ed."

"Fire g-g-good." Ed repeated.

Double D turned to DW, lightly shaking her on the shoulder. "D-DW?" he asked. "We c-can get out n-n-now."

"B-b-b-b-bout time." she whimpered, still rubbing her arms to fruitlessly keep warm.

"Let's go." Eddy said, turning to face DW and Nazz's house. "Alright, one at a time so we don't get stuck." Eddy said. The four of them had made the pool to cramped to move properly.

Rather than one at a time, they all pushed down on the pool, tearing their legs through the bottom.

"This is not good." Eddy said. It was pointless, because they still continued to move anyway.

"I-it's alright." DW said. "I-I get inside, g-g-grab some scissors and t-towels, and l-light another f-fire."

"F-fire g-good." Ed agreed.

Running towards the house, DW stopped them as her eyes widened in horror.

"M-my house key is i-inside." DW whined, about to knock on the glass door to wake somebody up.

Eddy grabbed her arm, not letting her do that. "Are you nuts?! We'll be seen like this!"

"Y-y-you got a b-better idea?" DW asked in warning tone, preparing to knock with her other hand.

"Uh...Ed's h-house?" Eddy suggested. "It's closer." he suggested.

"G-good idea." Double D agreed. Together and carefully, the Eds turned slowly so they wouldn't fall over. They ran as best they could together towards the fence door, having no difficulty as Rolf's pig head was farther away between where the pool originally was and the fence door.


End file.
